The a Team
by marauderjay161
Summary: A short one-shot about Quidditch. Inspired by Ed Sheeran's song title.


**A/N: This is my first time publishing fanfiction, so if you have any problems or dislike the fanfiction, please leave constructive criticism instead of flames. I can't improve my fanfiction if you don't tell me what I need to improve. **

**This fic is based on my music library, so each one shot is the name of a song. I'll credit the original singer in each chapter, but the one shot is inspired by the title, not the song. **  
**Last of all, I don't have an updating schedule. I'll try and work one out, but for now I'm writing for fun. **  
**Summary: During his first year as Quidditch Captain, James is determined to make Gryffindor win. **  
**Song by Ed Sheeran. **

Ever since the Quidditch Captain badge had been handed to fifth year Gryffindor James Potter, the Quidditch team- consisting of Marlene McKinnon, Hayley Finch, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Frank Longbottom, and Nathan Trent- had barely had time to relax. It was bad enough for the members of the team in the younger years, but Fabian, Gideon, and Marlene had taken to napping at breakfast or in History of Magic, simply because their schedules had become overfilled with studying and Quidditch.

Too much Quidditch.

It was like Marlene had said- Quidditch was enjoyable, that's why they'd joined the team in the first place- but after only four weeks of practice the whole team was ready to quit. One of them had already resigned, before even the first practice, but then again, Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend and probably knew what was coming. And Nathan had been a good replacement for Sirius.

Currently, the six Quidditch players were traipsing back into the castle. They had been called out a few hours ago, so that they could get used to the conditions they were likely to be playing in. They were all looking forward to resting by the Gryffindor fireplace, but that was a small hope. Instead, a period of studying awaited them.

"I hate Potter," Marlene grumbled, clawing away the mud from her hair. "McGonagall is insane, making him Quidditch Captain."

"We're against Slytherin though," Hayley pointed out. "Wouldn't you be a little stressed?"

That was typical of Hayley. She shared the same view of Quidditch as Potter, putting it on a pedestal above all other activities. Every time Marlene – or any of the team- complained about Potter's captaining, Hayley defended his actions.

"I'm stressed out about O. as well," Marlene said, as she and Hayley entered the common room. "I don't see why Potter's not."

"Because, to put it in his own words, _I am a student who far exceeds Hogwarts expectations, and so therefore I have no need to bore myself with such a useless activity as studying for exams that I will easily pass._" A voice said behind them. Lily Evans was holding a few books under her arm, and rolling her eyes as she spoke. "I asked him why he wasn't studying.  
"He could at least consider the rest of his team," Marlene said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll leave you two alone to discuss your hatred of Potter," Hayley said, before walking off to sit with her friends.

"What would you do?" Marlene asked. "Lily, he's becoming a nightmare. I love Quidditch, but I'm ready to quit right now."

Lily smirked.

Marlene paled.

James Potter waited in the changing rooms, already in his Quidditch robes. He'd arrived here twenty minutes early, but he'd given his team mates five minutes extra time for breakfast.

Glancing at his watch, James noted the time and looked expectantly at the door. He wanted them all in here so he could talk to them before the match./p  
The door opened, and out came… Peter?

Thinking that his friend was there to wish him good luck, James grinned at Peter, who stared at him nervously before walking over to Nathan's locker and pulling out the seeker's pile of Quidditch robes. To James' surprise, Peter shook them out, before putting them on.

Next came Fiona Linton, a sixth-year girl who James knew could care less about Quidditch. She was followed by Charlie Jackson, who had tried out for beater that year but had been knocked off his broom by a bludger. Leah Finch, Hayley's older, boring sister, followed, dragging along her equally boring boyfriend Matt Stephens. Bringing up the rear was Hayley herself.

James watched in confusion as the newcomers pulled on the Quidditch robes, a lot more confidently than Peter. In about five minutes, they were all sitting in front of them, apart from Hayley, who seemed to be rolling her eyes a lot.

"What's going on?" James demanded. "Where's my team?"

Hayley took this as her cue to speak. "They said that they weren't playing today because of how you treated them."

"How I treated them?" James said, confusion written all over his face. "Hayley, go and get them."

"They're in the stands," Fiona supplied. "I think it was Evans idea,"

"To do what?" James asked.

"To teach you a lesson," Leah replied simply. "So we're here to replace your former team. Peter is seeker, Fiona and Hayley will be assisting you as chasers, Matt and Charlie will be beaters, and I'm playing keeper."

James let out a groan. All this training, wasted. Now he was left with five players who had barely no Quidditch experience, all thanks to Lily Evans.

"And now we have the Gryffindor team!" Remus' voice rang out, and James gestured to the brooms leaning against the wall. His new team mates each grabbed one, before all shooting out onto the pitch.

After twenty minutes of embarrassment, including Peter falling asleep and almost sliding off his broom, Fiona missing the quaffle because she was busy checking her hair, and Matt choosing to give a lecture on the history of bludgers, the Slytherin seeker had snatched the snitch from underneath Peter's broom, who had failed to notice it. At least Hayley had helped.

Still, as James stormed his way back to the Gryffindor common room, he only had one thought in mind. Making Evans pay. He was the laughing stock of the school, he had lost his first match as Captain, as well as the best players Gryffindor had to offer, thanks to her.

"EVANS!" James roared, as he spotted the redhead chatting to Marlene. "What do have to say?"

"That I did what was necessary, Potter," Evans replied coolly. "And Marlene asked me for help, so she's also to blame."

"Guilty!" Marlene grinned. "But let's not forget that nobody was forced to sit this match out by me or Lily, so actually, captain, you'll have to divide the blame between Lily, Fabian, Gideon, Nathan, Frank and me."

"But why?" James said. "Why did none of you turn up! We lost the match!"

"Because we were tired, James," Frank told him. "I know that you think O. aren't as important as Quidditch, but Marlene cares about them. I'm concerned about N.E. next year, and I know that Fabian and Gideon- despite what they might say- want to do well in N.E. this year as well."

"To sum it all up in one sentence, just… try and consider our lives outside of Quidditch. I'm sure that the team will be fine if you do that."  
As Marlene walked off with Lily, James ran over the sentence in his head. "Wait, do you mean you'll re-join?" He called.

"See you next practice, Potter," Marlene shot back.


End file.
